


Play With Fire

by PastelMoonBb



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMoonBb/pseuds/PastelMoonBb
Summary: His face contorted in anger as his flames burst with more intensity. His hand crashed down on your desk, face inches away from yours.“Listen closely little girl, you may have gotten into this agency on recommendations and beat all of your little friends for this position but none of that makes a difference to me. I may not be able to do anything about you working under me, but I’ll be damned if you talk to me like that again.”
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

”What are you doing here?” 

Enji Todoroki towered over you. Even without the blazing from his quirk, his disapproving gaze was burning right through you. 

”I-I’m your new intern, sir.” you squeaked, afraid to meet his eyes. 

”Tch, I don't need an intern. You'll only get in my way.” he moved to the side to step past you. 

”B-but I’ve already been hired by the agency, what else am I supposed to do?” You were fighting back tears. 

“That’s not my problem little girl, now get out of my way. “ he stepped around you and exited the office. You stood there for a moment before running to the bathroom hoping it was empty. As you closed the door behind you, you collapsed in the floor sobbing. 

Why did they send you here of all places? Of all the agencies in Japan you landed a job under the worst possible choice. 

After dwelling in your self pity for about fifteen minutes, you composed yourself, and left the bathroom with swollen eyes and your head low. There wasn’t much you could do, they warned you that it would be hard, but you didn’t have a choice in the matter. You walked to your desk just outside of Enji’s office and sat down. As you stared at the blank monitor in front of you, you wondered what your friends were doing in their new jobs. They were jealous of you landing the spot under the number one hero but if they only knew how your first day was going they would surely change their minds. 

A sharp voice broke through your thoughts. “You’re still here?” It was Enji. You just turned your head, ignoring him.

“I asked you a question, girl.”

You chewed your bottom lip, You weren't going to take this. Regardless of how awful the situation is right now, it will be worth it in the long haul. 

“Of course I’m still here, it’s my job.” You spit through clenched teeth as you shot him an icy look. Your response was venomous, but not enough to conceal the trembling in your body as you said it. 

“Hmph. Doesn’t look like your doing much work? ” he eyed the powerless monitor, ”Did they hire you to sit there and quiver like a wounded animal?” There was no hint of a joke in his tone. 

You whipped your head back around to glare at him. “They hired me to take care of your bullshit, actually. Apparently you have a lot of messes to clean up and I’m the lucky one that gets to take care of that.” 

His face contorted in anger as his flames burst with more intensity. His hand crashed down on your desk, face inches away from yours. 

“Listen closely little girl, you may have gotten into this agency on recommendations and beat all of your little friends for this position but none of that makes a difference to me. I may not be able to do anything about you working under me, but I’ll be damned if you talk to me like that again.”

His breath was hot and thick rolling off his lips onto yours. Your eyes were starting to well up again, but this time it was from anger. You grit your teeth and turned your head to escape the suffocating heat coming from his close proximity. 

“Yes sir.” you retorted. 

“Glad things are more clear for you now.” The flames surrounding his face suppressed back to their normal state as he stood back up. “I’m going on a patrol,” he grasped your chin between his thumb and index finger bringing your eyes up to meet his, ”I expect you to be settled in and actually working by the time I get back. Got that princess?“

You flinched at his touch before you jerked your head away from his grasp. 

”Yes sir.” 

You watched as he walked out of the office, thankful for his exit. That was humiliating, and your stomach was in knots. You finally powered up the computer, opening city damage reports caused by the number one hero and began sorting them out.


	2. Play With Fire

Endeavor walked down the back alleys in town surveying for any suspicious activity. It was a quiet week so far. This was great news for the city but he was getting restless. He walked aimlessly hoping he would come up on something, even just a petty theft. Suddenly his phone rang. 

“What is it Keigo?” 

“Heyoo big guy! I was just flying overhead and spotted you wandering around. Kinda hard to miss your blazing ass in a dark alleyway. Wanna grab lunch?”

“I’m working.”

“Come on, the city’s dead today, let’s catch up. The usual spot?” 

“Fine, I’ll meet you there.” Enji hung up the phone and shook his head. 

As he walked in the crowded restaurant the conversations lulled as everyone turned their head to steal a glance at the number one hero. However, after being met with his permanent scowl, they promptly turned their attention back to their own conversations. In the middle of a small huddle of women was Keigo, laughing and taking pictures with them. As Enji approached them from behind, they scattered, afraid to even make eye contact with him. 

“You always do that man, can’t you turn off that intimidating persona for five minutes.” Keigo smirked. 

Enji didn’t particularly like the winged hero, but friends weren’t the easiest thing to come by for him so he tolerated his immaturity. 

“So, slow week huh? Isn’t that a good thing?” Keigo lightly punched him on the shoulder. 

“I suppose. But I’m sick of being idle in that godforsaken office with all this downtime.” Enji huffed. 

“What you need is a girlfriend. Someone to help relieve some of that tension and stress, 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑡.” He cocked an eyebrow before stuffing his face. 

“What are you, a teenage boy?” Enji’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’m just saying!” Keigo threw his hands up, “Didn’t you get a new intern today? She’s pretty cute.” 

“And how would you know?”

“She has a sister Tokoyami’s age, he showed me pictures.” He held up his phone pointing to a Facebook profile of the girl you were tormenting earlier. “Apparently she was dreading today and this whole thing in general. You weren’t too hard on her were you?”

“Huh, (y/n),” he said as he squinted at the screen, “I didn’t even catch her name before I left.” 

“Dude you have got to stop being such an egotistical dick all the time.” Keigo laughed as he slapped Enji on the back. “What’s she like? Or did you even say two words to her?”

“She’s absolutely terrified of me. Won’t look me in the eyes, and trembles constantly.” He stated nonchalantly as he swirled the beer around in his glass. 

Keigo scratched the back of his head. “Uhhh, okay, that’s not the answer I was looking for at all. That’s really the best you’ve got?”

Enji thought back to earlier that morning when she snapped at him. It angered him, but deep down it excited him. No one ever stands up to him, especially not someone as frail as her. He could have crushed her jaw with that small grasp like it was glass. She was so delicate compared to him. 

“There was one point where she stood her ground, naturally I shut that down quick.” He smirked as he closed his eyes and shook his head, remembering the fear in her eyes illuminated by his flames. 

“You’re hopeless.” Keigo rolled his eyes. 

“And you’re just weak. You may have women all over you all the time but where’s the fun in that? This is much more satisfying.” His response was almost menacing, “I like that she’s fiery, but it’s the trembling that really thrills me.”

“And now you’re starting to sound like a psychopath.” Keigo shook his head. 

“Whatever, one more round on you, bird brain.” 

They finished their meals and stood outside the restaurant exchanging goodbyes. 

“Hey man, don’t be too hard on (Y/N), it’s just her first day, cut her some slack.” 

“I’ll make sure she fits right in, don’t worry about it.” Enji smirked. 

Hawks took off. As he was flying through the air he wondered just how sadistic Enji really was and if he should have even mentioned the poor girl today.


	3. Play With Fire

Endeavor walked back into the office to find you typing furiously on the keyboard. With him gone, you had regained your confidence that he shattered earlier. You didn’t even notice him enter the room and creep up behind you. 

“Finally working, princess?” He leaned into your ear, both arms creating an inescapable fortress around you. Your fingers froze. “Don’t stop on my account, I’m just doing my job.” 

“I didn’t realize your job was to suffocate me.” You tried to sound confident but your voice broke at the end. 

“There’s that little tremble again. Tell me, am I really that 𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔?” His voice was low and gravelly with the words rolling off his lips directly into your ear as he got even closer. 

“You don’t scare me Endeavor.” 

“Oh really, then explain this?” He held both of your hands. You stared down at your small hands lightly shaking, completely engulfed by his large ones. He gently stroked your palm with his thumb and you quickly pulled your hands out of his, folding them in your lap. “So what?” You looked down to your hands, still trembling. “That doesn’t mean anything, just first day jitters. “ 

You felt his large hand wrap around your throat, fingers drumming down your windpipe while he tilted your head back to look up at him.

“Don’t lie to me princess.” 

Your cheeks flooded with red as your body stiffened. Your wide eyes were met with a smirk from Endeavor. 

“Not much to say now huh? Where’s the angst from earlier?”

You were still paralyzed from the shock. Your mind was racing with conflicting thoughts about your current position. As you stared up into his icy blue eyes you could feel your body betraying you. Your heart was racing and your body temperature started to rise. You tried to think of a response, but it was no use. You just closed your eyes and shook your head hoping you could rid it of the lewd thoughts that were creeping in. 

“I could crush this pretty little neck right now if I wanted to,” he released his hold on you and spun your chair around bringing his lips inches from yours, curling his index finger under your chin, “but then I wouldn’t get to watch you squirm every time I enter a room.” 

Your body reacted before your brain caught up and you let out a small hum. Enji cocked an eyebrow and sneered. “Oh?” 

You pushed him away as hard as you could and dropped your face into your hands, mortified. Enji’s triumphant laughter was ringing in your ears. 

”Why are you doing this?” you looked up from your hands. 

”Doing what?” he stood with his arms crossed looking down at you as usual. 

You stood up and walked towards him. 

”Messing with my head like this? When I got here you obviously hated me, and now you're-you’re, I'm not even sure if you're trying to come on to me or just trying to torture me and humiliate me!” You were in his face now, on your tippy-toes to try and make yourself bigger. 

He grabbed both of your wrists just as you pulled them back to land a blow. 

”Which would you prefer?” he smirked. 

You pulled your arms from his grip and looked down at the ground. You weren't expecting him to answer like that. 

”Silent again?” he turned toward his office door and looked back at you, ”Regardless of your answer, 𝐼 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡.“ the door closed. 

Enji sat down at his desk, still high from the thrill. He wasn't expecting you to be that easy to break. That small hum of satisfaction was almost enough to make him lose his composure. He wanted nothing more than to bend you over that desk right then and there, but he wasn't done playing with you yet. 

His phone ringing broke him out of his fantasies. 

”Hello?”

”Sorry to bother you again big guy, ” Keigo’s voice chimed on the other line, ”but I forgot to tell you earlier, I'm having a little get together tonight. Just a few pros and sidekicks, nothing huge.”

Enji knew that was a lie. Anytime Hawks threw a party, everyone knew about it, and it was never small. 

” I'll consider stopping by.” 

“Bring your intern, I’d like to get to know her before you scare her away.” 

Enji felt the heat of jealousy rising up inside of him. But why? He didn't think he cared about the girl that much, but for some reason the thought of her with anyone but him made his blood boil. He decided right then that he would attend the party, but he would make it abundantly clear who she belonged to. 

”Fine, we will be there.”

”Great, see ya then.”

Enji walked over to the small bar he kept in his office and poured a glass of whiskey and sat down on the sofa. 

As soon as he sat down he heard a knock at the door. 

”Uh sir?” (Y/N) peeked in. 

”Exactly who I wanted to see.” he smirked. 

You grimaced at his response thinking about earlier. 

”I just came to tell you I finished these- are you drinking? It's two, and your at work.” you frowned. 

”It’s just one drink princess, you should have one. It might help with the nerves.” he laughed. 

”No thanks.” you walked over to his desk to place the paperwork you had finished, ”Anyways, I'm finished with these damage reports, I just wanted to let you know-”

As you turned to walk away he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap. A wave of shock flooded your body as you processed what was happening. You could feel Enji’s hot breath dancing across the nape of your neck and it sent a chill down your spine. Your head was swimming with confusion again. You had spent the last hour working as fast as you could trying to push him to the back of your mind. The worst part, the part that was tearing your brain to shreds, was the fact that you were 𝑒𝑛𝑗𝑜𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 it. After the way he treated you this morning, made you cry and have a breakdown in the bathroom on your first day, all it took was one touch for you to completely submit to him. You were putty in his hands at this point and ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡. 

”You're already done for the day?” he was twirling your hair, ”I’ll admit I didn't have high hopes for you when you walked in this morning, but it looks like you're proving to be pretty competent after all.”

”Th-thank you?” you whimpered. Your hands were folded in your lap. Your body was rigid, afraid to move on it's own. 

”I don't give out compliments lightly, so don't let it go to your head. Besides, it's been slow and there aren't many of my messes to clean up as you put it. ”

Of course, there was the real Enji coming through. You had almost forgotten he was a complete asshole. The conflict in your head was raging as you tried to differentiate between your horrible boss and the sensual man who was lightly tracing patterns on your arm. You needed to stand up for yourself. You never seen yourself as weak, that's how you got this job in the first place, and you weren't about to ruin that over a pair of strong arms and icy blue eyes.

”Sir, this is inappropriate.” you managed to pull up all the confidence you could muster as you turned and met his eyes. 

”Then get out of my office, ” he held your chin, bringing your lips so close to his they lightly brushed against them for a brief second. Your heart was pounding and your body wouldn't move. All you could do was stare into his eyes while spicy hints of cinnamon from his whiskey crept into your senses, ”𝐼’𝑚 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔.” he smirked. 

”I-” He cut you off, but you weren't even sure what you were going to say anyways. 

”Just admit it princess, you're not going 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒.“ His thumb reached up to drag your bottom lip down as his eyes flickered with lust. 

It was over. You gave up. He had managed to tear down the last shred of dignity you had left. He must have sensed your surrender as well. 

”𝐺𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙.“ 

He closed the mere centimeters distance between your lips and his own roughly. His hand slid from your chin into the back of your hair grabbing a fistful and tugging hard enough for you to arch your neck back away from his lips. He moved down your jawline, each kiss more agressive than the last. His other hand gripped your thigh just under the hem of your skirt, his fingers searching for the top of your stockings so he could curl them under the band. 

”You're still shaking princess, ” he stopped at your collar bone to look up at you, ”𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑡.” he flashed a menacing smile as he squeezed your thigh harder and crashed his lips into yours. 

When there was break in the kiss, he spun you around to where you where straddling him on the couch, pushing your skirt up allowing your legs to spread wider. You could feel how hard he was already through his pants. It became even more clear when he grabbed your ass with both hands and pulled you into him. The friction elicited a small moan from you and the familiar heat of a blush crept back into your cheek. You turned your head to the side trying to hide your embarrassment. He pulled your head back to face him. 

”Why are you being so shy?” he still had the same sick grin painted on his face, ”I kinda miss the attitude.” 

”I’m just still not sure how I feel about this” 

The grin on Enji’s face faded. Now his head was filled with conflict. As he watched your fingers run nervously through a strand of your hair he started to wonder if he was actually starting to care for you. The pink in your cheeks was drawing attention to the sparkle in your eyes and he noticed how pretty you actually were for the first time. Suddenly he hated Hawks for even suggesting he pursue this in the first place. He didn't want to care about anyone, and what makes him think you would even reciprocate that feeling? 

Then it occurred to him, what did he care? He was more than used to rejection by now. He made it this far, he wasn't going to give up now. He just needed to adjust his approach. 

Enji released his grip on your chin and replaced it lightly on your cheek instead. ”Just give me one night princess, let daddy take care of you.” 

You were still looking away and didn't catch all the evidence of his emotions processing on his face throughout his brief internal conflict. As your eyes drifted up to his, the difference in his expression was like night and day. He was actually looking at you now.You melted into his palm and let out a soft sigh. 

”Sir...” 

He cut you off with another kiss. This one was different than the previous ones. The hunger was still there, but laced with need. As his tongue explored your mouth he pulled you tighter into to him, as if he was scared you would disappear if he let go. You felt so delicate in his vast embrace. He wasn't exaggerating about being able to crush you like glass earlier. 

𝙍𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜. 

He shoved you off right before he burst into a mass of flames. 

”I’m going to roast that bird later.” he spit as he stomped towards the phone. 

You couldn't help but giggle as he yelled at someone on the phone. You were just thankful it wasn’t you on the receiving end. You watched him carefully as he talked on the phone, you were so torn emotionally right now and grateful for the interruption. You couldn’t deny that you wanted him, but your pride was clawing away at you. This man treated you like nothing more than a nuisance this morning, he treated nearly everyone that way. Was one brief, warm moment really going to pull you in completely? You were still terrified of him, but you felt so at peace in his arms earlier. 

”If you call my phone one more time today I'm going to rip out each of your feathers one by one.”

”Okay, okay calm down. Did I interrupt something important?” Keigo responded on the other line. Enji looked back at you smoothing your skirt out and inspecting the couch for burns. 

”Actually, yes, now 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡?“ 

”Well now I want to know what was so important. ” he snickered

”I'm hanging up now.”

”Wait! Could you bring a few extra bottles of booze tonight?” 

”Now I'm really hanging up”

”So is that a yes?”

𝗖𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗸. 

”By the way, we are going to a party tonight” Enji looked over his shoulder at you as he adjusted his tie. His normal stoic composure was back. 

”We?” you questioned. 

He walked over towards you and extended his hand, ”You're mine tonight, remember?”. 

”I don't remember agreeing to that.” 

”I can always go back to making your life a living hell.” 

”You're a real asshole, you know that?” you folded your arms. 

He squeezed your cheeks. ”That’s my girl.” 

”I don't even have anything to wear to a party with pro heroes.” 

”Take my card, leave work early. I've gotta go get some things before tonight, so I don't need you here anyways.” he held out a card. 

”And if I don't come back?” 

”Remember what I said about your pretty little neck earlier?” he smirked. ”You haven't even seen how terrifying I can be yet.”

That was enough to dissuade you from even thinking about refusing. 

”Be back here at six, ” he lifted your chin up for a kiss. ” don't keep me waiting princess.”


	4. Play With Fire

You walked down the streets browsing the shops trying to find something appropriate for the night ahead. Your mind was still overwhelmed with the roller coaster of emotions you went on today. You couldn't even focus on picking out an outfit. The scent of strong coffee wafted into your nose as you passed a small cafe, drawing you in. 

You walked up to the counter and stood in line. You couldn't even see the menu because it was blocked by an enormous pair of red wings. 

”Oh sorry, these things can be a hassle sometimes.” the winged hero turned around with his coffee in hand, ”Wait a second, I know you!”

”You do?” you asked. You knew of him, but had never met him personally. 

”(Y/N), right? You're Endeavor’s new intern!” he was beaming. ”What are you getting, it's on me, I'm sure you've had a rough day.” he smiled.

”You have no idea.” you agreed. 

You sat down with Hawks at a small table in the corner of the cafe. He explained how he knew you in an attempt to not sound so much like a creep. 

”By the way, was that you Enji was yelling at on the phone earlier?” you questioned. 

Hawks leaned back in his chair and scratched the back of his head. ”Yeah, that's pretty normal for our conversations actually.” he leaned back in towards you resting his chin on his folded hands. ”Mind letting me in on what was so important that I apparently interrupted, since you were there and all.”

”Oh, uh, nothing really. I was just bringing him reports. He's just hot-headed.” your eyes darted down to your drink. 

”Kid, I'm going to be honest here, you're the worst liar I've ever met.” he chuckled. 

You blushed, shaking your head. ”Well while your still being honest, am I insane?” you looked up at him rubbing your temples.

”Maybe a little, but I'm not judging. I 𝑚𝑎𝑦 have influenced it just a little.” 

”You what?!” 

”Easy kid, calm down.” he laughed ”I only pointed out how cute you were and told him to go easy on you on your first day. I didn't think he would actually get anywhere. He never listens to me anyway.”

”Well he didn't get very far thanks to your impeccable timing.” you giggled. 

”Ah shit, I'm sorry.” he pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head laughing. 

”No, no it's fine. I was grateful.” you waved him off. 

”What do you mean?” his expression was serious and full of concern. 

”No, it's not like that.” you reassured. His face softened with relief. ”It’s just, well there was a lot going on in the moments before you called and I was relieved at the chance to step back and think about it.” 

”Glad I could help.” he smiled ”But now I'm curious, just what the hell is going on between you two? I only suggested a fling, honestly he's been getting on my nerves with how edgy he's been lately and I just wanted him to relax-”

”I’m going to stop you right there, because you failed to mention that part when you were talking about me earlier and I really don't want to slap you in front of everyone in this cafe right now.”

”Wow he was right, you 𝑎𝑟𝑒 fiery.” he laughed.

You kicked him under the table. ”Enough of your private conversations about me already! 

”Okay, okay, I'm done.” he winced. 

You told hawks about your day with Enji, omitting the gory details, while he listened intently. 

”I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he likes you kid. I mean, it sounded a little sadistic in the beginning.” Hawks shook his head and then pointed his finger in your face, ”And you like him too!” he was laughing hysterically. 

You just dropped your head onto your folded arms on the table. 

”What am I going to do now?” you groaned. 

”Well first we are going to take that shiny credit card and make him literally pay for all the shit he put you through this morning. That'll make you feel better.” he grinned. 

You peeked up at him. ”I guess so.”

”Come on it's not so bad. He's a little rough around the edges, but maybe he just needs someone like you to smooth it out. Its kinda weird seeing him actually care about someone other than himself, but you just tell me if he does anything to hurt you.” he pointed his thumb at his chest confidently. 

”You really don't think I'm crazy?” 

”Nah, I think your absolutely batshit, but I want to see how this goes.” he ruffled your hair.

”Thanks Hawks.” you grumbled. 

”Call me Keigo.” he winked. 

Keigo dragged you out of the cafe into the shopping district. 

”Listen, can you keep our little meeting a secret from the big guy?” he asked while perusing through a rack of dresses. 

”Uh yeah, sure?” you answered confused. ”What about this?” you held up a simple little black dress. 

“Looks good to me, why don’t you go try it on?”

You changed quickly and stepped out of the dressing room to show Keigo the dress. 

”Damn kid, Enji’s lucky he's my friend or I would fly away with you right now.” he looked you up and down and you blushed. 

”So this is fine? It's not too much? Or too little? I've never been to one of these things.” 

”Relax, kid it's not some big thing. I'm throwing it, so don't expect anything too fancy.” he looked at his watch. ”Speaking of that, I should really be getting back to get everything ready. Go change back, I'll drop you off at your place.” 

You quickly changed back into your work clothes and paid for the dress. 

“Hey, let me see the card, I seen something that would go perfect with that on our way in.” 

”Okay, ” you hesitated, ”but give it right back, I've had all the conflict I can take today.”

”You can trust me kid, I don't want to get on his bad side either. You heard what he said about my wings earlier.” he shuddered at the thought. 

You waited outside while Keigo made his purchase. 

”Where’s your car?” you asked as Keigo met you outside. 

Keigo spread his wings and smirked at you. ”Do I look like a have a car kid?” he pulled you into his chest, ”Now hold on tight.” 

You tried to protest but you were already up in the air. You closed your eyes and waited for it to be over as you held on to Keigo. 

Finally your feet touched the ground and you opened your eyes. 

”I never want to do that again.” you were wobbling and keigo put his arm around you to steady your balance. 

”Huh? Most girls love that.”

”Well not this girl.” you huffed. 

”Oh I forgot, playing with fire’s your kink right?” 

You punched him in the arm. 

”Thank you Keigo, for listening to me today. Even though we just met.”

”No sweat, kid. Here's my number, remember, you call me if anything ever seems off. Oh, and don't forget this.” he handed you his purchase from earlier. 

You reached inside and your hand was met with soft lace and your face went red. You pulled out a very intricate piece of lingerie that matched the color in your cheeks. 

”Keigo!” he was already in the air hovering, too high for you to hit him. 

”The big guy will love it, trust me!” he called out before taking off.


	5. Chapter 5

You only had an hour before you were supposed to be back at the office to meet Enji. You looked at the lingerie laid out on your bed and cursed Keigo under your breath. You quickly put it on and finished getting ready before heading out the door. 

As you walked into the office, Enji was sitting on the couch, swirling whiskey in a glass. The glass looked so tiny in his large hand, too much pressure from his thick fingers and it would shatter. He was more casual than this morning. Just a black button-down that stretched tightly across his muscles and a pair of khakis. 

”Right on time princess.” He looked down at his watch.

”Hi.” You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as you figeted. 

He stood up from the couch and placed his glass down. You were suddenly nervous again. It dawned on you that this was the first time you had been completely alone with him, and the silence was deafening. In the dimly lit room Enji’s towering figure was even more intimidating as it moved closer to you. Dangerous scenarios started playing out in your head as you remembered his temper and assertiveness from this morning. You were starting to make yourself believe that you made up his entire warm and inviting personality in your head. 

”You look beautiful.” 

You snapped out of it and his large hand was around your waist resting on your hip while the other was lightly stroking your cheek with the back of his fingers. You looked up at him and blinked a few times. His expression was soft and inviting and you took notice of just how handsome he actually looked for the first time. You wanted to reach out and touch him. You had avoided touching him more than you had to all day, but now you craved it. Your eyes traveled from his eyes down to his chest that was threatening to rip from the thin fabric of his shirt. Slowly, you lifted your hand to place it on the center of his chest. 

”You really think so?” 

He squeezed the hand you had held to his chest. 

”I told you, I don't give out compliments lightly.” He pressed his forehead to yours. 

You ran your hand up around his neck and pulled him in to kiss you. He hesitated at first, but melted right into your lips. 

”Well this is a surprising turn of events.” he smirked. 

”You still only get one night, unless you can prove you deserve another.” 

”I'll take that challenge.” 

”Perfect. Ready to go?”

”I'd rather just stay here.” His hands roamed down to grip your ass while he started kissing your jawline. 

”I don't think so.” you breathed, trying to keep your composure as he was making his way down your neck, ”Part of this ’challenge’ is to see if you can stop being such an asshole.” he stopped and looked at you confused. ” You're not getting off the hook that easy for how you treated me most of the day. We're going to this party and your going to play nice, and then maybe you'll get a treat afterwards.”

”Maybe?” he cocked an eyebrow.

”That all depends on you, 𝑑𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑦.“

”Tch.” he shook his head, ”Fine, I'll play your little game, I've been dealing with the public for years , this is nothing.” you grinned at him.

As you turned to leave he pulled you back and pressed you into him while he held your chin. He leaned into your face, ”Dont forget who's really in charge here princess, 𝐼 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡, 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟?“ he growled. 

A quiet moan escaped your lips. He laughed and released you. ”Lets go.” he said as he slapped you hard on the ass. 

You pulled up to the party and Enji groaned as he took note of how many people were there. He knew well over half of them couldn't stand him. You shot him a disapproving look. 

” Let's just get this over with.” he mumbled. 

You both walked through the main doors and everyone's head turned as the noise lulled. You looked up at Enji and his face was painted with disgust. You reached up to grab his arm but he quickly anchored it around your waist instead and pulled you close to him. It was true he didn't want to be here, but his expression was mostly the result of all of the unwanted eyes on you that you failed to notice. 

”Bar. Let's go.” he pulled you along with him tightening his grip on your waist. 

”Can you at least fix your face? Not everyone hates you.”

”They don't care about me, they're looking at 𝑦𝑜𝑢. ” 

”Me?” you blushed. 

”𝑁𝑜𝑤 do you want a drink?” he chuckled

”Please.” You squeaked, sick at the thought of any attention being on you. 

As you grabbed your drinks and turned around, Keigo was standing there with Midnight. 

”Hey you guys made it!” Keigo had obviously already started drinking. 

”Just a few pros and sidekicks huh?” Enji quipped. 

”Ahh you know how it goes with these things.” Keigo made a gesture with his hand like it was talking. 

”So who's this pretty little thing?” Midnight stepped forward and twirled a strand of your hair in her fingers. You were blushing again and Enji pulled you tighter into him.

Hawks chimed in before you could answer. ”This is (Y/N), the girl I was telling you about earlier.” 

”Oh the girl that likes to play with fire.” Midnight winked at you. 

You glared at Keigo, and he shot you a smile back. ”I mean can you blame her, look at the ass on Todoroki.” 

You tried to stifle a giggle while Enji’s nostrils flared and his flames flickered brighter. He took a step towards Hawks. 

Midnight elbowed you, ”He's just jealous because he doesn't have one at all.”

”I heard that!” Keigo peeked around Enji’s large frame. ”By the way big guy, have you checked under the dress yet, because you're welcome.” 

”What are you talking about bird brain?” Enji had lifted Keigo up by the front of his shirt and his flames were getting brighter. You sprinted over and put your hands on his back. 

”Calm down I'll show you later!”

He turned his head back and shot you a confused look. “What?”

”Just put him down Enji.” 

”If you put me down I'll give this back.” 

You looked up and seen Keigo dangling Enji’s credit card in front of his face and smacked your palm on your head as you backed away. 

”Sorry keigo, you're own your own now.” you laughed. 

You walked back over to the bar with Midnight as Enji started shaking Keigo and yelling. 

”So, Enji Todoroki, ” Midnight questioned, ”how on earth did you manage that?”

”Your guess is as good as mine.” 

”I'm impressed, that man has never given anyone the time of day, let alone affection.” 

”Im not sure if affection is the right word, ” you corrected, ”but there's definitely some good in there somewhere.” 

”Well here's to hoping you can pull it out.” she held up her glass to you before downing it. 

“Should we do something about that?” You pointed to the two heroes that were starting to draw attention from the other guests. 

“No it’s fine, they’re always like this. Just let them get it out of their system.” She handed you another drink. 

Enji walked back up to your side followed by a roughed up and slightly singed Keigo. 

“So when we’re you going to mention that you two knew each other?” Enji puzzled. 

“I just ran into him at a cafe and he recognized me, when we’re 𝑦𝑜𝑢 going to tell 𝑚𝑒 about the lovely conversation you two shared about me today?” You folded your arms and looked up at him. 

His serious expression faltered for a moment before clicking his tongue and folding his own arms and looking away. You just sipped from your drink trying not to smile. Midnight gave you the ‘ok’ symbol while she silently mouthed the word ‘nice’. 

“Okay so now that everyone has gotten everything out of their system, can we get back to the party?” Keigo chimed in, “I think everyone deserves another drink.” 

Hawks went behind the bar and started grabbing bottles. 

Enji leaned down and whispered into your ear. “Mind enlightening me on what the dress comment was about earlier?”

“I told you, I’ll show you later.” You hissed back into his ear. 

“I don’t really want to wait for later.” He pulled you roughly into his side 

“Well, I don’t really care.” 

He glared at you before smirking

“You really don’t want to start this game with me, princess.” His hand slid from your waist down to grip your ass. 

You turned towards him forcing him to drop his hand at the risk of being seen and placed your hand on his chest. 

“Oh I think I do.” You quipped with a sultry smile. 

“You think I won’t throw you up on this bar right now in front of everyone?” He leaned over, backing you against the bar and boxing you in. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” your breath hitched as he leaned in. 

“Keep acting like that and I just might.” He laughed as he turned back away and took a sip from his drink. 

With Hawks and Midnight nearby, and the addition of you, Enji was more approachable than usual to the other guests. You spent the night meeting and talking to countless pro heroes. Enji kept a firm grip around your waist the entire time, pulling you tighter any time someone got too close for his liking. His possessiveness was kind of cute, but you we're starting to get bored. Midnight took notice and walked over. 

”Mind if I borrow her for a bit Enji?” she smiled but you noticed a flicker of mischief in her eyes that he missed. 

”For what, exactly?” 

“To dance, or are you going to get out there because I would 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 to see that.“

He just rolled his eyes as he let go of you. You took Midnight’s hand as she lead you through the small crowd. 

”He's not the jealous type is he?” she laughed. 

”How could you tell?”

You both laughed. 

Meanwhile, Keigo had made his way back to Enji after taking a break from socializing. 

”So, how's it going?” he asked. 

”What do you mean?”

”You know what I mean, with her. I mean she's already spilled all her feelings about you to me earlier, but I haven't got a chance to talk to you except when you were threatening to set me on fire earlier.”

”Right, that's still on the table.” he glared down at Keigo. 

”Geez, you should be thanking me you know? She was losing it when I found her. I talked you up real big, which by the way, you better not make me look like an idiot.” 

”Tch, like you need my help with that.” 

”Look, all I'm saying is, I think she really cares about you. I told her she was crazy, but it didn't phase her.” he threw his hands up. 

Enji looked down at Keigo. ”You think so?”

”Think she's crazy, absolutely. Do you know what its like hanging out with you?”

”No you idiot. Do you think she actually, cares about me?” he watched you in the distance dancing with Midnight, stumbling occasionally and grabbing onto her for balance. He hadn't had the opportunity to just watch you be yourself and carefree much. Your eyes caught his and you gave a small wave with your fingers before turning back to Midnight. He smiled softly. 

”I don't think she would be here if she didn't,” Keigo put his hand on Enji’s shoulder. ” and I think you care about her too, so don't fuck this up. ”

”Thanks.” Enji mumbled. 

”What was that? It's so loud in here.” Keigo put his hand up to his ear jokingly. 

”You heard me.” he scowled. 

”Wow she's really hitting it off with Midnight.” Keigo blushed. 

Enji’s eyes darted to the dance floor to see you grinding against midnight. Her hands were traveling down your waist to your thighs as you looked back at her. Midnight locked eyes with Enji and licked her lips. His flames started to blaze as he stomped towards her. 

You turned your head away from midnight to see Enji glaring at you, arms crossed. 

”Having fun?” He asked through clenched teeth. 

Midnight rested her head on your shoulder and wrapped her arms around you. ”Of course she is, enjoying the show?”

”Hardly.”

You frowned at him. ”You're more than welcome to take her place you know. 

”I don't dance.” 

You turned and wrapped your hands around Midnight’s neck and looked back ”Fine go back and hang out with Keigo” 

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you away from her into him. “Fine. Have all the fun you want but you're going to pay for it later.” He growled into your ear. 

You tugged hard on the front of his shirt to bring him down to your level. ”𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑠 𝑑𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑦, 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙.“ 

You kissed his cheek and turned back to Midnight. Enji was frozen in place for a moment as he tried to process how bold you were acting. He stood back up and cleared his throat. ”I'm watching you.” he pointed at Midnight.

”That was the intention.” she winked. 

He rolled his eyes and sulked back towards Hawks. 

”I've never liked her.” he said as Keigo poured him another drink. 

”Come on, you're just mad because she's getting more action than you've gotten all day. Besides, it's kinda hot.” Keigo rested his head on his folded hands as he watched. 

Enji smacked Keigo on the back of the head. 

”You really just say whatever pops into that little brain of yours without thinking don't you?”

”What can I say, I'm an honest guy.” Keigo laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

You walked back up to Keigo and Enji dangling your shoes by the strap on your pinky. You were exhausted from all the dancing and left Midnight with a young hero who you weren’t familiar with. Enji was propped against the bar counter and you collapsed into him in a tipsy haze, wrapping your arms around his large frame. He raised his arms not expecting the sudden embrace. Keigo smiled softly at the two of you and tilted his head toward Enji. He wrapped his arm around you while he ran his other hand through your hair and smiled. 

“Ready to go, princess?” 

You looked up at him and rubbed your eye with the back of your hand. “I think so.” 

You walked up to Keigo and hugged him goodbye. “Thanks again.” You whispered in his ear. 

“No problem kid.” He smiled back. 

You slipped your shoes back on and followed Enji out, hanging lazily onto his arm. The cool night air jolted you awake as you shivered. Enji took notice and pulled his shirt off wrapping it around you. It completely swallowed you whole going down just below the hem of your dress

“What about you?” You asked looking up at his naked torso while the familiar urge to touch him crept up again. 

“I don’t really get cold.” 

You looked up at the flames emitting from his body, “Oh, yeah.” 

As you approached your side of the car you had an idea. While Enji wasn’t looking, you quickly slipped your dress off over your legs and stuffed it in your bag, leaving you in nothing but Enji’s shirt and the lacy present from Keigo. 

Enji pulled out on to the highway and you watched as his muscles flexed when he gripped the steering wheel. You thought about his hand around your neck earlier and laughed quietly at yourself for thinking about how much you wanted it now. 

“What’s so funny?” He glanced at you. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking about your little fight with Keigo earlier.” 

“And I still don’t know what he was talking about with the dress.” He frowned. 

“Oh you mean this dress?” You pulled the dress from your bag and dangled it in front of you. 

Enji’s eyes got wide as he gripped the wheel harder. “When did you-?”

“It’s kinda warm in here, don’t you think?” You slowly started unbuttoning the shirt he gave you. 

You could see the sweat starting to form on his forehead as his eyes were darting between you and the road. 

As you got halfway down, you shrugged the shirt from your shoulders letting it fall around your waist. The cool leather from the seat gave you goosebumps. “You can have this back now.” You said as you finished unbuttoning the shirt and threw it in the back. 

“Remind me to apologize to him later.” He said as he squeezed your thigh. You swatted his hand away. 

“Both hands on the wheel.” You winked. 

Enji’s face scrunched up in protest but he took his hand back anyways. 

You ran your hands over your breasts and down your torso, admiring the lingerie. The car picked up speed as Enji’s frustration heightened. Your hands traveled back up to squeeze both breasts and you let out a little “Mmm”. You looked at Enji as you bit your bottom lip. He was gritting his teeth trying to focus on the road. 

“What’s wrong? Am I distracting you?” You leaned in to run your hand down his chest. “What if I did this?” Your hand traveled lower to his lap an you palmed his growing erection through his pants. He tensed up and let out an exasperated sigh. You kissed his neck up to his earlobe. “How does it feel to have no control? Who’s in charge now Enji?” You squeezed your hand around him. 

“You tell me.” He growled. 

You hadn’t even realized the car stopped. You pulled away from him and he was smiling. As you looked around you noticed you were in a drive way. 

“Where are we?”

Enji pulled you out of the car and threw you over his shoulder. 

“My place.” He laughed as he smacked you on the ass. 

He unlocked the door and carried you inside before throwing you down on the bed. He crawled on top of you pinning your wrists back and wedging his knee between your thighs. 

“Now what was that about being in control? He was grinning at you. You were so small under him and as much as you struggled you couldn’t get him to budge. 

He leaned down and kissed you hard. His warm chest was pressing against yours but you wanted to feel more of him. You wrapped one of your legs around his waist trying to pull him into you. He pressed his body closer into yours and released one of your hands so he could feel his way down your side. You slid your free hand up his neck into his hair gently tugging at it and biting his bottom lip. 

He growled. “Do you know how hard it’s been keeping my hands off of you all night?” His hand ran hand between your breasts down to your navel. “And then teasing me like that with Midnight?” His hand went lower and moved your panties to the side as he dipped one of his large fingers into you. You let out a shaky breath as he pulled it out. He held his hand in front of his face turning it around before putting it in his mouth. He savored the taste of you before slowly pulling it out. “Looks like you couldn’t wait either, princess. Take that fucking thing off , I can’t wait any longer.” His eyes were full of animalistic lust and it only made you want to defy him more. 

“You take it off.”

“Talking back again?” He grabbed your jaw and brought a flaming hand to your chest. “Take it off, or I’ll burn it off.” He drug his hand down to your thigh, the flames licking at your skin. 

Throughout the whole day, he never once asked about your own quirk. You doubt he bothered to look into it given how little he cared for your presence when you met. This was the perfect time to reveal it to him. You leaned forward grabbing his flaming hand as he tried to pull it away so he wouldn’t burn you but you gripped it tighter. As he extinguished it, you lit a flame in your own hands and stood up pressing your hand to his chest. “I told you Enji, you don’t scare me.” Your eyes shifted to red as your body was engulfed in a low burning flame. 

“Goddamn.” He shook his head smiling. His hands rested on your hips and he pulled them into his. You extinguished your flames and he buried his face into your neck sinking his teeth in. His hands traveled up your back and he ripped the lingerie set in two as if it were a sheet of paper. “You’re still no match for me princess.” He whispered in your ear and threw the shreds of clothes to the side. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back while he forced two fingers into your dripping core. His palm rested against you as he shoved them in deep rubbing your most sensitive spot with the pads of his fingers. His breath was hot against your neck as he leaned over you. Your legs were starting to shake, threatening to give away at any moment from the pleasure. 

“I don’t need you to be scared of me to bring that little tremble back.” You were draped over his arm and he leaned down and ran his tongue over your nipple, sucking it into his mouth and letting his teeth graze over it. His fingers were pumping faster as he drew his attention to your other breast. 

“Enji..” you breathed. His thick fingers were making quick work as you felt your orgasm approaching. Your muscles contracted around him and you were limp in his arm. 

“What is it baby, you want daddy to make you cum?” He kissed your jaw and nipped at it with his teeth. His pace slowed as he denied you the release you wanted. 

He pulled his fingers out and plunged them in your mouth back to your throat causing you to gag. He pulled them out and smeared what was left onto your lips. He kissed you again, tongue exploring every inch of your mouth savoring the taste his fingers left behind. 

“Fuck, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of that.” He broke the kiss biting your bottom lip. “You still think you can be in charge?” He lay back on the bed folding his arms behind his head, “Tonight’s your lucky night, I’m feeling generous.” You climbed on top of him and started to unbuckle his belt. “Oh no princess, your not 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 lucky. 𝑈𝑝 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒.” He beckoned you with his finger. 

You positioned yourself over Enji’s face and he guided your hands up to the headboard. He ran his hands along your body as he brought them back down stopping with a firm grip around both of your thighs. His tongue slid slowly across your slit and he buried his face into you. His tongue swirled around the sensitive nub before sucking it into his mouth. Every intricate flick from his tongue sent a wave of pleasure through your body. Your thighs were squeezing his head to the point you weren't sure if he could breathe but neither of you cared. 

”Enji, ” You moaned. You were so close.

He gasped for air. ”You wanna cum, finish it yourself.” 

You squeezed his head harder in frustration as you rode his face. His nails dug deep into your thighs and he used his tongue even more. It didn't take long for you to peak and you gripped the headboard with white knuckles as your body began to tremble beneath you. Enji pulled you back down to his face and licked you clean. Each time his tongue slid over you, you shivered from the lingering sensitivity. You collapsed beside him, still out of breath and coming down from your high. 

Enji rolled away from you and stood up before unbuttoning his pants and taking them and his underwear off. He stood watching you as he stroked his thick cock in his hand.

”Youre kinda beautiful like this y’know.” 

You didn't feel beautiful. Your hair was a sweaty mess and you knew your eyes were smudged with eyeliner.

He grabbed your ankle and pulled you to the edge of the bed. ”Touch yourself for me.” he pleaded. 

You let your hand travel down and dipped a dainty finger into yourself. He was watching you intently as your body writhed. Every hum that left your lips was like music to his ears. He circled the head of his cock with his thumb collecting the precum and smeared it onto your lips. 

”Fucking beautiful.” he breathed. 

He grabbed the hand you were using to pleasure yourself and slid the finger into his mouth, circling his tongue around it and sucking. As he leaned in to do that, the head of his erection probed your entrance. The thickness caused a small moan to escape from you. 

Enji smirked and pushed farther in slowly. As he got halfway he sucked a breath in through his teeth and pulled back out. You whimpered at the loss of contact. 

”Want me to put it back in princess?” 

You nodded. 

He threw your legs over his shoulder, still teasing you with the tip. 

”Say please.” he sneered

”Please.” you begged.

”Please what?” he cocked an eyebrow. 

”𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑦.“

”Good girl.” 

He eased into you, allowing you to adjust to his size. No matter how slow he went, it still wouldn't have prepared you. He spread your legs in an attempt to open you up more but the difference was insignificant. Your breath hitched and you were so shocked with sensation a sound wouldn't come out. He held your legs on either side of him as he worked up a steady rhythm. He was cursing under his breath with his own pleasure. Your face began to soften as the pain turned to pleasure and you looked up at Enji with lidded eyes. He watched as your cheeks flushed to pink and you were moaning softly. 

”Thats it baby.” he said between his own breathless moans. 

”Enji, ” you clawed at the bedsheets, ”harder, fuck me harder daddy.” 

He hummed in satisfaction as he started thrusting harder. The sound of skin slapping was echoing throughout the room. He stopped suddenly and pulled out and you whined. 

”Turn over”

You did as you were told as he got on his knees on the bed with you. He lined himself up with you and slammed into you causing you to cry out and bite the sheets. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you back against him. His hand was wrapped around your neck as he used the other to palm your breast. He was thrusting up into you and you could feel the sting of tears forming in the corner of your eyes as you called out his name. 

”That hard enough princess? Gonna cum again already?” he snarled into your ear. He slid two fingers into your mouth gripping your chin in his palm.

You didn't need to answer him because he could feel you tightening around him. He bent you back over and fucked you through the orgasm that was rippling through your body. Without giving you anytime to recover, he started going even faster and you could feel him twitching inside you. He pressed his forehead into your lower back with his last thrust and groaned. As he let go of you you collapsed onto the bed, breath still ragged and heavy. He joined you and pulled you into him kissing your forehead. 

”So, ” he huffed, ”I’m sorry. About earlier.”

You propped yourself up on your elbows and turned to him. ”Wow.”

”What?”

”You're trying to get more than just one night.” You giggled.

He pulled you on top of him and wrapped his arms around you, planting a kiss on your lips. 

”Actually I was hoping for more.” he smiled.

”I guess you really do get what you want then.” you smiled back.


End file.
